Glowing Love
by Ukyo Black
Summary: Ino está tentando reconstruir sua vida após um ano desastroso. Gaara está sentindo falta de permanecer em algum lugar. Com a ajuda de Sakura um festival muda tudo. Uma fanfic recheada com muita amizade, romance e música. (InoxGaara, mas teremos participações especiais de alguns outros casais)


**Disclaimmer: Os Personagens de Naruto Pertencem ao Mestre Masashi Kishimoto, mas se eu pudesse só quereria um Gaara para mim.**

**PARTE 1: O festival**

A sala refinada estava silenciosa, tendo apenas duas jovens no recinto. A jovem de cabelos rosados andava de um lado ao outro da sala enquanto aguardava a resposta que estava demorando. A sua frente, em uma das poltronas estava uma jovem de cabelos louros. Impecável em seu corte chanel, ela olhava para o lado de fora da sacada, para nenhum lugar específico, ela só estava pensativa.

\- Será uma viagem segura? Sabe que meu pai não me deixará ir se não for… - Ela continuava absorta no que via pela sacada

\- Já prometi isso Ino! Eu não a colocaria em risco, você é minha melhor amiga! - A rosada respondeu levemente ofendida. - Você será a minha acompanhante já que tenho que conhecer um cliente, você vai se divertir.

\- Não sei se seria uma boa ideia Sakura, eu ainda tenho medo de acontecer algo… - A jovem loira confessou, olhando diretamente para a amiga.

Sakura se aproximou, sentando aos pés dela e pondo os cabelos longos e róseos no colo da amiga.

\- Não precisa ter! Estaremos seguras e bem. Uma viagem rápida lhe fará bem! As meninas vão também, será uma viagem nossa, das meninas! - Ela falava animada.

\- Falarei com o meu pai então.

Sakura levantou e deu um gritinho de vitória.

\- Acertarei os detalhes e te mandarei por e-mail o roteiro.

Assim que Sakura foi embora a jovem loira suspirou, era difícil vencer as demandas de Sakura. Ino foi buscar sua bolsa no quarto se precisava sair e resolver os detalhes de suas últimas provas. A correria dos imprevistos do último ano tinham comprometido seu último ano no curso de Arquitetura. O motorista a levou até a universidade no centro de Tokyo e Ino solicitou que ele a aguardasse, pois não demoraria.

Ino adorava aquele campus e todas as suas passarelas ladeadas por árvores frondosas, lhe dava a sensação de calma e criatividade que seu espírito imaginativo precisava.

A reitora Tsunade já estava a sua espera, logo Ino não demorou a estar na presença dela. A mulher parecia assustadora na cadeira de couro preta por ser uma mulher alta e robusta, os cabelos loiros longos emoldurando o rosto ferino e temível. Ino permaneceu em pé apesar da insistência da reitora para que a jovem se sentasse.

\- Não pretendo demorar. Preciso saber das minhas provas para poder me formar com a próxima turma.

\- Srta. Yamanaka. Suas últimas provas serão agendadas para a próxima semana. Não estávamos conseguindo encaixar esse imprevisto na agenda dos professores, se é que me entende. - Ela sorriu tentando ser simpática.

Ino sentiu a raiva vir em sua garganta, mas tentou afastar esse sentimento de si.

\- Entendo claramente, afinal que culpa eles têm se eu quase morri não é mesmo? - A jovem respondeu secamente. - Aguardo o novo calendário o mais breve possível.

Sem mais delongas, despediu-se e saiu do prédio da reitoria. Ela havia parado um semestre e por mais que naquele momento, uma emocionada Tsunade tivesse prometido à Inoichi Yamanaka que ajudaria em tudo, não era essa a realidade que Ino estava vivendo, a reitora Senju estava dificultando ao máximo a graduação da jovem Yamanaka e mesmo quando ela tentou falar com os professores, estes com medo da velha reitora se esquivaram e disseram que "iriam ver".

\- Ino! - Uma jovem de cabelos azulados veio correndo em sua direção.

\- Hinata! - Ino sorriu.

A jovem a abraçou forte. Ino pode sentir o aroma de flores do cabelo da jovem enquanto esta a comprimia entre seus fartos seios. Quando a largou era possível notar a alegria nos olhos acinzentados de Hinata.

\- Sakura nos contou que você vai viajar conosco!

Ino tentava afastar da cabeça o momento em que concordara com Sakura em ir nesta viagem. Ela gostava muito da turma que ia, mas isso a assustava, pois somente Sakura havia ficado com ela nos piores momentos de seu ano anterior. Até seu namorado (agora ex) havia a deixado. Foi o pior ano da vida dela, sem dúvidas e essa viagem seria algo bom. Hinata teria ficado com Ino, mas seu pai havia mandado a jovem em uma viagem de 6 meses na África com os Médicos sem fronteiras quando a bomba na vida de Ino explodiu. Mesmo distante as duas se falavam com frequência.

\- Preciso ir agora Hinata, meu motorista esta me esperando. - Ino sorriu educadamente.

\- Tudo bem! Nos veremos esse fim de semana! - A jovem disse animada

\- Sim! - Ino se afastou, pondo os cabelos atrás da orelha.

Entrou no carro e estava exausta, como se cada parte mínima de seu corpo tivesse sido exigida ao máximo e pouco havia feito o dia todo. Não podia contar ao pai, pois ele não a deixaria ir na viagem e Ino queria ir. Ao chegar em casa foi direto para o seu quarto. Tomou banho e se jogou na cama. A jovem apenas se levantou quando a empregada a chamou para o jantar.

Yamanaka Inoichi, o pai de Ino, estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa. Os longos cabelos loiros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, discreto. Ino desejava se alta como ele, mas havia puxado a pouca estatura da mãe, que havia falecido quando esta tinha pouco mais de 8 anos em decorrência de um acidente de trânsito.

\- Como foi o seu dia minha princesa? - Ele perguntou a filha com doçura.

\- Foi cansativo, porém efetivo. - Ela respondeu tentando ser vivaz. - Sakura vai conhecer um novo cliente e me convidou para acompanhá-la na viagem esse fim de semana, para Konoha. Eu aceitei.

Ele a observou com os olhos azuis implacáveis.

\- Precisa mesmo disso Ino? - Ele perguntou sem muita convicção.

\- Vai ser uma viagem curta, vamos na quinta e voltamos no domingo. Não será nada de extraordinário. Acho que preciso sair um pouco desse apartamento… ver se ainda sei ser jovem. - Ino sorriu.

A resposta deixou Inoichi esperançoso. Desde o ano anterior Ino já não era mais a jovem animada e festiva de antes. Ela quase não saia mais do apartamento e raramente via seus amigos, o que Inoichi desconfiava que ela já não tinha nenhum, com exceção de Sakura a fiel escudeira da loira e Hinata, que mesmo com inúmeras restrições de sua família, se fazia presente na vida de Ino através de telefonemas e mensagens nas redes sociais. Inoichi sentia medo, mas sabia que essa viagem talvez pudesse trazer novamente à ela a vontade de viver.

\- Está bem. Tenham juízo. Você sabe que não pode se exceder. - Ele finalizou.

Os dois conversaram sobre diversos assuntos antes do jantar acabar, mas o mais importante Ino já havia conseguido a aprovação.

**X.O.X.O.**

A manhã da viagem finalmente havia chegado e conforme o itinerário meticuloso planejado por Sakura as coisas estavam no seu devido tempo programado. Ino e Sakura pegaram o avião nas primeiras horas da manhã e chegaram à Konoha, o distrito afastado, um pouco antes do almoço. A jovem Yamanaka teve que auxiliar Sakura, pois a jovem rosada estava viajando com duas malas grandes e Ino não entendia a necessidade de tanta coisa. Ao pegarem o Uber para o hotel, o rapaz ficou sem graça quando uma das malas de Sakura não coube no porta- malas e teve que levá-la no banco da frente como se fosse uma pessoa, com cinto de segurança e tudo. As duas fizeram seu check in no hotel e desabaram na cama, cansadas de carregar as malas de Sakura.

\- Não entendo pra quê tanta coisa só pra um fim de semana. - Ino reclamou

\- Não é um fim de semana Ino é O fim de semana. - Sakura respondeu mais animada que o normal.

Estavam aguardando as outras jovens, que chegariam no decorrer das manhã. Elas haviam feito as reservas em quartos duplos e próximos uns dos outros. Sakura não desgrudava do celular para poder saber a movimentação das amigas. A jovem rosada era uma das melhores assessoras de imprensa do país. Elas estavam ali para conhecer um novo futuro cliente enquanto Ino era praticamente seu cachorrinho de colo.

Em menos de duas horas Tenten e Hinata já estavam na cidade e invadindo o quarto de Sakura e Ino, a primeira super animada e a segunda querendo dormir o restante do dia.

\- Você trouxe o que pedi Sakura? - Perguntou a jovem de cabelos e os olhos cor de chocolate no rosto em formato de coração.

\- Tudo aqui Tenten - A rosada apontou para as malas grandes.

\- Então vamos começar! - Tenten deu uns saltinhos de excitação enquanto Ino mal compreendia o que estava acontecendo, rolando pela cama.

\- Naruto vai me encontrar lá. - Hinata disse observando Tenten e Sakura deitando as duas malas em uma das camas, as molas rangendo com o peso.

\- Espero encontrar com seu querido Neji por lá. - Tenten comentou olhando para Hinata - Dessa vez ele não escapa.

Sakura abriu as malas e uma infinidade de modelos de roupas e fantasias e maquiagens e sapatos e perucas complicados saltaram das duas malas, fazendo as jovens darem gritinhos de excitação. Ino estava sem entender, como se tivesse sido presa em uma peça de mau gosto.

\- Para onde iremos especificamente Sakura? - A loira perguntou um pouco preocupada, sentada na beira da cama.

As três jovens se entreolharam.

\- Não quisemos dizer antes pra você não recusar, mas... - Hinata iniciou a conversa

\- Queríamos que você se divertisse um pouco… - continuou Tenten

\- Por isso armamos e a trouxemos para o Hokage. - Sakura finalizou

As três seguravam peças de roupas multicoloridas esperando a reação de Ino.

\- Um festival? Você me trouxe para ir ao festival? - Ino se levantou surpresa enquanto as outras a observavam

\- Surpresa! - Disse Tenten sem graça

\- Eu adorei! Nem sei a última vez que fui em uma festa - A loira riu e as outras jovens se sentiram aliviadas.

Sakura correu dando saltinhos para abraçar Ino e as outras a seguiram abraçando a jovem Yamanaka também.

\- Achamos que você precisava dar uma volta, esquecer tudo que aconteceu com você, viver de novo sabe? - Hinata sorria.

\- Agora que você sabe, sentimentalismos para depois garotas! Vamos arrumar uma a uma e partir pra festa, precisamos curtir ao máximo! - Sakura exclamou animada.

De repente Ino se lembrou do motivo inicial delas terem ido até Konoha.

\- E o seu cliente? - Ino perguntou

\- Eu o verei na sala VIP do festival. - Sakura respondeu.- Tudo planejado querida Ino, tudo planejado. - A rosada piscou fazendo Ino rir.

Depois de algumas horas de arrumação cada uma parecia componente de uma banda Indie com pitadas futuristas. Sakura fez mechas azuis nas pontas do cabelo de Ino com tinta temporária e a vestiu com um short jeans azul com cinto marrom, uma blusa cropped de crochê rosa realçando o busto da loira com um casaco franjado floral e bota marrom sem salto de cano alto. Em Hinata ela colocou um cropped preto com algumas pedras multicoloridas no colo que ficaram bem chamativas devido o busto grande da morena, um casaco longo de renda, um short jeans preto e botas cano curto pretos. Tenten era a sua mascote, colocou nela um maiô holográfico branco e uma jaqueta transparente fluorescente rosa e uma bota de cano curto sem salto preta. Em si mesma colocou um short jeans e blusa cropped azul neon, meias ¾ em xadrez azul e botas de plástico pretas. A maquiagem foi arte de Tenten e cada uma parecia mais maravilhosa que a outra, com pedrarias e batons de cores berrantes.

\- Para finalizar acessórios. - Disse Sakura empolgada.

Sakura colocou uma coroa de flores vermelhas em Ino, em Hinata orelhas de gatinha com led multicolorido, em Tenten uma coroa de quartzos brancos mesclados com róseos e uma coroa de flores róseas na própria cabeça.

As jovens pegaram um carro alugado para irem à propriedade afastada da cidade onde o festival ocorreria. O evento anual contava com roda gigante, montanha russa, tirolesa e cinco palcos, sendo 4 menores e um principal. Elas chegaram no meio da tarde e seguiram para a área VIP devido Sakura ter arranjado as entradas para elas, por ter um encontro de trabalho no local. Era um cenário lúdico, com pessoas em roupas exuberantes, outros nem tanto.

A sala vip já tinha alguns DJ's menores tocando para o grupo seleto. Comida e bebida de graça, o que foi bem vindo, pois elas não haviam comido nada antes de irem para o festival. Sakura foi ter a reunião com seu futuro cliente enquanto as outras comiam. Assim que ela voltou, as incentivou a começarem a beber, com exceção de Ino que estava tentando ser comedida. As meninas estavam animadas e procurando por parceiros amorosos, o que era de se esperar, devido isto Ino se afastou um pouco delas, pois estava começando a se sentir cansada devido o som alto, a loira se sentou em um dos sofás mais afastados da pista de dança VIP.

\- Está gostando do festival? - perguntou a voz masculina

Ino que estava verificando suas mensagens, levantou o olhar do celular para ver quem falava com ela. Um jovem ruivo de olhos verdes estava parado à sua frente com um sorriso simpático.

\- Sim, cheguei a pouco, mas sim! - Ela sorriu respondendo-o

\- Vai ficar só hoje? - Ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Ino.

Ficaremos até amanhã, minha amiga tinha que conhecer alguém e vim com ela. - Ino respondeu um pouco nervosa, pois ele estava olhando para ela com muita curiosidade.

Tenten se aproximou dos dois dando pulinhos e puxando a loira do sofá.

\- Desculpa, ela não entendeu o conceito de que não estamos todas aqui para ficar paradas! - Tenten exclamou ao rapaz enquanto elas se afastavam. - Procure-a outra hora ruivinho.

O jovem ficou rindo observando a loira ser carregada pela amiga pequenina. O grupo de garotas saiu da área vip e foi explorar o festival. Elas correram pelos gramados, andaram na montanha russa. As jovens dançaram e se divertiram como se não houvesse o amanhã.

Já era noite alta quando Ino se sentou no gramado, estava definitivamente cansada. Ficou olhando para o palco onde, da distância em que ela estava, um DJ minúsculo estava tocando e as pessoas estavam pulando extasiadas ao som das batidas psicodélicas. Ela avistou o rapaz ruivo de mais cedo, mesmo tendo bebido pouco se sentia levemente embriagada então não acreditou ser realmente o mesmo ruivo. A loira acenou sem nenhuma pretensão e foi correspondida, o ruivo se aproximou sentando ao lado dela. Ele estava de calças jeans e uma camiseta de banda de rock americana, bem diferente dos outros homens que havia visto no festival o dia inteiro, ela pensou.

Talvez por um impulso, Ino não esperou nenhuma frase, segurou o rosto dele e o beijou. O rapaz a princípio ficou surpreso, mas correspondeu ao beijo dela. Quando terminaram ela se deitou na grama e ele ficou a observando, os cabelos curtos da loira se espalhando na grama.

\- Sou Sabaku no Gaara e você?

\- O nome não era estranho para Ino, porém decidiu ignorar o fato.

\- Sou Yamanaka Ino. Grande prazer em saber seu nome - Ela sorriu.

\- Onde estão as outras? - O ruivo perguntou

\- Foram pegar água e provavelmente devem ter me esquecido, pois sumiram há mais de meia hora. - Ino riu.

Hinata surgiu acompanhada de um rapaz loiro, extremamente agitado, era seu namorado Naruto e Sakura surgiu pouco depois com um rapaz moreno que havia conhecido lá. O apresentou como Sasuke.

\- A minha água…? - Ino perguntou à Sakura

\- Ah… Eu esqueci. - Sakura sorriu sem graça, havia esquecido por ter começado um lance com um desconhecido.

\- Hey, eu te conheço! - Naruto gritou agitado apontando para Gaara - Você é DJ!

\- Sou, toco daqui a pouco. - Ele se virou e beijou Ino novamente - Por isso tenho que ir, mas quero vê-la novamente depois do meu set, temos que ir na roda gigante juntos.

Todos ficaram extasiados assistindo o casal se despedir. Assim que ele sumiu na multidão Sakura começou a rir.

\- Ino beijou o meu novo cliente! - Ela exclamou - Vem Ino, vamos lá pra frente pra ver se ele é bom como a agência fala que é! Naruto, seja útil e pegue água pra Ino, vamos naquela direção sempre em frente. - Sakura ordenou e Naruto saiu correndo para obedecer.

Os jovens foram o mais próximo da grade de proteção frontal que conseguiram quando o DJ foi anunciado.

\- DJ Kazekage pessoal! - O staff disse e todos gritaram, mas um eco ressoou em Ino, estava começando a ficar enjoada.

Eles ouviram o início do set do ruivo e saíram de perto do palco, Ino sentia-se um pouco zonza, havia passado de limites que há tempo não forçava. Mesmo com Naruto chegando com a água, que ela recusou veementemente, sentia que precisava se sentar, se deitar. Ela avisou as amigas que iria para a sala vip, Sakura e Sasuke a acompanharam até o local, lhe serviram água e petiscos. Ino precisou intervir, dispensando o casal do trabalho de vigiá-la e cuidar dela como se fosse um bebê.

\- Mas você não está bem! - Sakura exclamou.

\- Estou melhor, vai lá curtir o rapaz, Sasuke né? - Ino falava aborrecida

\- Ele não é importante, você é! - Sakura falou com a cabeça abaixada próxima da de Ino.

\- Eu estou bem, ok? Vai aproveitar, qualquer coisa eu ligo. - Ino garantiu.

\- Está bem, daqui a pouco volto aqui pra te ver. - Sakura garantiu e saiu do local com o moreno em seu encalço tal qual um cachorrinho.

Ino suspirou, a loira ficou um tempo por lá sendo abordada por diversos rapazes que ela dispensava breve e educadamente. Ela havia esquecido que parte de ir pra uma festa significava ser abordada por vários caras estranhos.

\- Ino! - O ruivo veio até ela. - Você parece cansada agora.

Ele se abaixou aos pés dela, observando-a.

\- Estou! Minhas amigas ainda estão lá fora paquerando ou aproveitando. Por hoje já deu para mim. - Ino disse rindo.

Ele se levantou arrumando a blusa.

\- Vem comigo. - Ele ofereceu a mão a ela.

Ino hesitou em aceitar, mas decidiu ir com ele, pois "amanhã tudo isso será somente uma memória" ela dizia para si mesma. Eles foram para a roda gigante.

\- Falei que ainda tínhamos que passear na roda gigante. - Ele sorriu

Ino não sabia ao certo o porquê de ele estar fazendo aquilo, de estar sendo tão atencioso. Ele era um homem muito bonito, ela não podia negar, mas não podia dizer o mesmo sobre si mesma. Se sentia feia por estar muito magra e com os cabelos curtos. A atenção do ruivo sobre si colocava em xeque a sua estima que estava vacilante e até o poder da bebida alcoólica estava passando.

Gaara usou a sua influencia para não ficar na fila com Ino e quando estavam no topo da roda gigante o ruivo segurou a mão dela.

\- Quais as probabilidades de eu encontrar com a mesma pessoa três vezes em um festival grande como esse? - Gaara perguntou de forma retórica e beijou a jovem.

Desse momento em diante as coisas escalaram de maneira rápida. Eles saíram da roda gigante e a equipe de Gaara os guiou para um veículo que os levou para longe do festival, o motorista de Gaara os levou para um hotel no centro de Konoha, próximo ao hotel que as jovens haviam se hospedado. Ino estava nervosa, mas estava arriscando tudo pela própria experiência boa. A memória não a deixou lembrar quem foi que deu o primeiro passo, mas ela se lembra de ter acordado no dia seguinte sem roupas e sozinha na cama.

O coração dela estava disparado, ela catou suas roupas do chão, se vestindo desajeitadamente enquanto checava o seu celular que estava quase desligando sem bateria, tinham várias mensagens e ligações perdidas de todas as amigas de Ino, enquanto saía do hotel ela ligou para Hinata que informou que elas estavam no hotel tomando café para voltar para o festival.

Gaara, que havia saído para comprar café e bolinhos para a jovem, se deparou com o quarto vazio e seu telefone tocando, a sua assistente já estava preparando o avião para eles irem embora em meia hora, pois tinham outro show do outro lado do país para aquela noite.O ruivo ficou chateado, pois não havia pedido o telefone da loira.

Ino sentou-se na mesa que todas as meninas estavam reunidas, com Naruto e o rapaz Sasuke, comendo silenciosamente. A loira desabou na cadeira sob os olhares das jovens.

\- Eu quero te matar sabia? - Sakura disse trincando os dentes.

\- Sinto muito, foi tudo muito rápido eu não… Desculpe.

\- Eu pensei que você tinha morrido porra! - Sakura socou a mesa derrubando o suco de Hinata que deu um gritinho.

\- Ela está aqui Sakura, ela está bem! - Tenten tentava acalmar Sakura.

\- Você mandou uma mensagem muito estranha no grupo Ino: "estou indo embora, a vista da roda gigante é linda, amo vocês" - Hinata comentou - Pensei que você tinha morrido também.

\- Ai os guardas me disseram que você tinha ido embora com o Gaara. - Sakura disse mais calma - Ai perguntei pra ele e ele confirmou.

Com isso Ino estava vermelha como um pimentão de vergonha.

\- Passou, passou! Vamos comer, tomar banho e seguir para nosso segundo dia de festival, dançar! Zoar! E ser feliz de montão! - Tenten dizia animada.

O resto do fim de semana das jovens foi insano, elas voltaram para o hotel com as roupas sujas e a maquiagem borrada, sem nenhum indício de dignidade, porém cheias de felicidade. Dormiram no domingo o dia todo e a noite se arrumaram para pegar o avião de volta para casa.

Ino chegou no apartamento do pai louca para contar suas aventuras, mas sabia que o pai a censuraria e brigaria com Sakura, logo teve que conter sua alegria. Por um segundo sentiu a visão lhe faltar e se apoiou na parede fazendo exercícios de respiração. Ao recobrar a visão seu pai estava parado na sua frente desconcertado.

\- O que houve? : Ele perguntou receoso pegando-a no colo, sua menininha.

Ino desmaiou antes mesmo de responder.

* * *

N/A: Eu sentia falta de algo mais fofinho e espero conseguir ser fofa e romântica o suficiente como essa fanfic pede. O projeto pra ela é mais curtinho, mas vamos nos divertir um pouco não é mesmo?

Conto com vocês. Bjs, bjs.


End file.
